1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to telephone locks and, more particularly, to an arrangement for preventing unauthorized user access to one of the apertured caps mounted on the handset of the telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent unauthorized usage of a conventional telephone, it has been proposed to mount key-operated mechanical locks into one of the fingerholes of the rotary dial. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, such dial-mounted locks cannot be used for pushbutton telephones having no dial.